


Сияние

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fetish, Marriage, Missing Scene, Rainbow Drinker Kanaya Maryam, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: В самые счастливые моменты Канайя сияет ярче обычного, и Роуз обожает, когда это происходит.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 2





	Сияние

Канайя уже давно Пьющая Радугу, свечение её кожи — идеально рассчитанная яркость, как часть её безупречных манер. Тем сильнее Роуз радует каждое мгновение, когда этот самоконтроль нарушается.

Роуз тратит около трёх с половиной часов, непрерывно советуясь с Джейн по видеосвязи, чтобы приготовить нежнейшую панна-котту с ежевикой и малиной (это просто, но не для той, кто никогда не готовила ничего сложнее кофе), и наградой становится яркая вспышка — Канайя впервые пробует столь изысканное блюдо. Роуз целует её, чувствуя ягодный привкус, и сама едва не светится от счастья.

Когда Каркат, облепленный недавно выкрутившимися личинками, хрипло бормочет им какие-то слова ободрения, Канайя хихикает в кулак, и только Роуз, стоящая рядом, видит неровное мерцание её кожи и слёзы счастья в уголках глаз.

Когда Роуз рассказывает подробно про традицию бракосочетания у людей, кожа Канайи то тускнеет, то загорается ярче.  
Когда Роуз улыбается и изящно преклоняет колено перед своей избранницей, спрашивая «Канайя Марьям, ты выйдешь за меня?», то чуть не слепнет.  
Канайя могла бы и не отвечать, но вместо этого она смеётся, прижав ладонь к губам, и непрерывно повторяет «Да, да, конечно же да!».  
К свадебному столу они с Канайей готовят десерты вместе.

В их первую брачную, но далеко не первую совместную ночь они не торопятся. Роуз расстёгивает пуговицы пиджака, пока Канайя аккуратно снимает фату и украшения, раскладывая их у зеркала. Шнуровка платья поддаётся пальцам Роуз не сразу, но Канайя терпеливо ждёт, хотя и сама может развязать корсет — её руки достаточно ловкие для этого. Но восхитительное чувство доверия и заботы стоит того.  
— Ты мерцаешь, Кан, — мурлычет Роуз, ослабляя шнуровку настолько, что платье уже можно снять.  
— Ох, я могу...  
— Тс-с, — отстраняясь, Роуз начинает расстёгивать рубашку. Канайя торопливо избавляется от своего свадебного наряда, её пальцы подрагивают, и Роуз тягуче спрашивает: — Сегодня необычный день, да?  
Канайя подходит к ней и обнимает сзади, целуя шею и обнажённое плечо. От Роуз пахнет цветами и немного вином, а ещё чем-то терпким и манящим — крышесносным, перехватывающим дыхание. Канайя ведёт линии вверх по животу Роуз, протискивает пальцы под идеально сидящий чёрный лифчик и осторожно поглаживает, задевая ногтем соски. Роуз рвано выдыхает, вжимается в Канайю и шепчет что-то неразборчиво, её слова — горячие, она целует Канайю в щеку, оставляя смазанный чёрный след от помады.  
Отметины её поцелуев — бледнеющие чёрные бабочки, и их всё больше. В воображении Канайи они порхают, соединяясь в стаю, кружатся и бьются пульсирующим желанием. Канайя едва не ломает застёжку лифчика, но это неважно; Роуз уже поворачивается к ней, обхватывает ладонями зеленеющие румянцем щёки и притягивает к себе, жадно целуя. Её язык сталкивается с языком Канайи, обводит острые клыки, касается изнутри. Роуз закрывает глаза, потому что Пьющая Радугу светится всё ярче.  
Так всё ощущается намного чётче, и прикосновения Канайи, помогающей снять брюки, не обжигают, но отзываются приятно чуть ниже живота.  
— Ка-а-ан... — выдыхает Роуз, вновь открывая глаза.  
Она наклоняется и зубами осторожно стягивает с той белые полупрозрачные чулки, целуя внутреннюю сторону бёдер. Канайя довольно постанывает, всхлипывая, когда Роуз забирается рукой под её трусики, поддразнивая чувствительное щупальце и впадину за ним, не углубляясь пальцами в щель, а только поглаживая.  
Роуз отрывается от неё, осторожно укладывает на кровать, целует, чувствуя возбуждённую дрожь, и опускается чуть ниже, к груди, целуя, облизывая и легонько прикусывая кожу — Канайя запускает пальцы в её волосы и снова дрожит. Её кожа неравномерно мерцает, становясь ярче в тех местах, которых касается Роуз.  
Пальцами Роуз чувствует, как щупальце набухает, обвивается вокруг её запястья, но ещё рано — и Роуз наклоняется ниже, вылизывая складки кожи возле основания щупальца и там, где уже начинает сочиться слизью щель. Она задаёт ритм — неспешный, мягкий, но свечение Канайи тут же синхронизируется с ним, как и сдавленные постанывания — Кан не может, никак не может терпеть, и Роуз знает об этом, доводя её до предела.  
Канайя тихо рычит, её тело на миг вспыхивает ярко-ярко, и Роуз уже лежит, опрокинутая на спину, а Канайя целует её шею, трётся бёдрами о бёдра. От неё кружит голову, и боль от укуса острых клыков словно терпкая нотка корицы в сладком напитке, лишь оттеняет удовольствие. Канайя пьёт кровь не торопясь, каплю за каплей — божественная сила исцеляет любые повреждения, но Кан всё равно бережёт свою теперь уже жену, словно хрупкий цветок.  
Едва она отстраняется, целуя место укуса, как Роуз прижимает её к себе, шепчет на ухо что-то неразборчиво, Канайя слышит только «сейчас», «Кан» и «пожалуйста». Этого хватает.  
Время первых экспериментов закончилось ещё на метеоре, но Канайя до сих пор боится повредить хрупкое лоно своей человеческой девушки, ведь тролли гораздо более выносливы, сильны и грубы, чем люди; пусть Канайя и полагает себя наиболее утончённой представительницей своего вида. Утончённость исчезает, тая перед животным желанием быть ближе, слиться воедино, почувствовать, как щупальце проникает в чужое тело, как сокращаются мышцы вокруг, сжимая и согревая. Роуз дышит часто-часто, ногтями впивается в плечи Канайи и выгибается, пока щупальце извивается в ней, и в какой-то момент их движения становятся подчинены одному ритму, словно диковинный танец.  
Канайя изо всех сил сдерживается, стараясь не слишком торопиться, но все мысли где-то далеко, здесь и сейчас только ощущения и обжигающее удовольствие, терпкое и сладкое. Когда Роуз тихо всхлипывает и расслабленно запрокидывает голову, Канайя чувствует, как пульсируют, сжимаясь, мышцы вокруг её щупальца, и это приносит ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Рядом с кроватью стоит ведро, и Канайя чуть приподнимает Роуз, чтобы не пролилось ни капли исторгнутого генетического материала.  
Та едва слышно смеётся, нежно и ласково, и убирает со лба промокшие от пота пряди.  
— Думаешь, — шепчет она, — мы сможем иметь детей?  
У Канайи нет сил ей отвечать, она падает рядом на подушки, обессиленная, сгребает свою жену в объятия и утыкается носом в чужое тёплое плечо.  
— Эктобиология, — бормочет она не открывая глаз. — Даже Дейв с Каркатом могут исхитриться и получить потомство, которое генетически будет их детьми. Но...  
Канайя засыпает, не договорив. Роуз и так знает: Кан наблюдает за целой планетой, её едва удалось уговорить выделить время для свадебной церемонии. Какие уж там дети.  
Главное — даже во сне Канайя довольно мерцает, и Роуз рядом с ней счастлива как никогда.


End file.
